deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Paleomario66/Death Battle-Bowser VS Ganondorf: "REMATCH"
Intro This is a supplementary blog to the original Bowser VS Ganon Rematch , showing why the original Death Battle Bowser VS Ganondorf was wrong and Bowser should have won. I will be looking through the analysis and verdict and explaining its problems. Analysis Bowser Okay, the analysis was okay. I wish Bowser had some more of his arsenal, and his forms such as Giga Bowser and Dry Bowser were covered, but it wasn't horrible. The only two major issues I have are that Giga Bowser wasn't included (not including Smash isn't an excuse, since they used footage from Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. Wii U in both Bowser's and Ganondorf's analyses), and, most of all, Bowser was said to be an idiot, and he was said he was ILLITERATE. This isn't really true, since Bowser can read signs in Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Ganondorf This analysis wasn't bad, except I would have liked if they went through the various forms of Ganon: Normal Ganon, Ocarina of Time Ganon, and Dark Beast Ganon (my personal favorite). Plus, they said he was specifically VULNERABLE to holy weapons like the Master Sword, but they didn't mention that he could be killed by normal weapons in the Oracle games. Fight Well, many people think it was boring, but unlike the verdict, I LOVED it. This is what makes up for its horrible verdict (which I will get to). The fight was awesome, especially the tennis scene. The music was great (awesome job again, Brandon Yates). My only issues were the ending (which gets to the verdict) and when Ganon caught Giant Bowser's punch. Verdict Okay, this is one of the single WORST verdicts Death Battle has had (at least that I know of), even worse than Mario VS Sonic, Luigi VS Tails, Goku VS Superman 2, Dante VS Bayonetta, Tracer VS Scout, and Mewtwo VS Shadow. Superior Magic and Intellect This isn't the bad part, but there are some problems. In Mario Party Advance, it is revealed that Bowser has an outrageous IQ of 9800! Granted, Bowser isn't a strategist and is pretty gullible, so Ganondorf is a better strategist, but the deadlier magic part is wrong. Bowser could easily finish off Ganondorf by turning him into brick or stone. Ganondorf's magic is powerful, but not at all deadly. Holy Weapons NLF Okay, this is one of my biggest problems with the whole episode. Back in April, I feared this would happen, and it did! Ganon has been killed by normal weapons in the Oracle games, so their claim has no basis. Even if that didn't happen, their claim STILL wouldn't make sense. Since Ganondorf has usually been killed by Holy Weapons, many say its the only thing that can kill him. That's an example of an NLF. This is one of the stupidest arguments Death Battle has made. I mean, by that logic, they are assuming he can beat Asura, Spawn, Goku (although you could argue that the Spirit Bomb would qualify as a holy weapon), Superman, Thanos, Galactus, Beyonder, Archie Sonic, and Super Dimentio, because "they don't have any holy weapons"! Really, Bowser CAN kill Ganondorf, but Ganondorf can't really kill Bowser, which brings me to my next point. Dry Bowser "Death" This point isn't quite as bad as the Holy Weapons bullshit, but its still flawed. They assumed Bowser died because "You can even see the light missing in his eyes!" Well, if I got knocked out, and my eyes are closed, am I dead? NO! Some people make a much better argument that he died, because Bowser Jr. tossed him into the cauldron, but it was only to grow back his skin. Why? Because before Bowser Jr. tossed Dry Bowser in, his head was twitching! How can you be dead if your head is twitching? Also, Dry Bowser can reform himself, so if Ganondorf blows him apart? He'll just come back together. Death Curse The death curse was actually manifested through Gohma, one of Ganondorf's monsters he summoned, and since summoning is not allowed, Ganondorf shouldn't be able to do it. Even if he could, it would take a long time (contrary to what the Death Battle showed), and by the time it would take effect, Ganondorf would be dead. Bowser also has something called the Safety Ring, from Super Mario RPG, which would pretty much protect him from Ganondorf's Death Curse even if Ganondorf could use it without summoning one of his monsters, so Ganondorf has no way of killing Bowser. My Conclusion This fight was complete bullshit, and Bowser should have won easily. Bowser should have fought King Dedede, and Ganondorf would be better against Mewtwo or Dracula from Castlevania (more likely the latter). Category:Blog posts Category:Paleomario66